Visiting Satu
by ivanna.herrera
Summary: This is a ship, yes Shuriki x Esteban. If you don't like the ship, please go away and do not leave mean comments. I would appriciate some feedback. I actually want to make a little fluffy story.


It was a warm fall in an afternoon. Everything was quite in order, the comfortable warm air was around the castle. Shuriki smirked while she was reading a book and drinking her favorite tea. She wasn't wearing her usual green dress, instead she was wearing a orange turtle sweater which was long enough to cover her palms of her hands and part of her fingers with dark blue pants and long brown boots. Her long black hair wasn't tied as her usual hairstyle, instead her natural hair waves where between her back and shoulders and she was wearing a white diadem. She was calm and relaxed when then Esteban arrive, he was using his casual clothes.

"Queen Shuriki" Shuriki sighed

Esteban was in a unusual cheerful actittude all day. Shuriki actually did find herself surprise by looking Esteban so happy and actually start to following her and ask every not all time if she needed help, well she actually believe she needed her space of course.

"What is it, Esteban?" She asked him "Why so happy?"

"King Kintoshi from Satu had invited you to visit his kingdom" Esteban gave her the invitation

"Reject it" Shuriki gave him the cart

"Come on, Shuriki" Esteban began "This can be very important for Avalor, we can get a new trading partner"

"There is no way that you gonna make me said yes" Shuriki hissed.

"Feeling comfortable, your grace?" Esteban enter in Shuriki's room in the ship "This is gonna be great"

"Oh shut up" Shuriki narrowed her eyes before hitting Esteban with a pillow "How did you even get me here in first place?"

"I know you so well" Esteban chuckled sending her back the pillow "And how much you love the sweets"

"So you are using my likes against me?" Shuriki raised an eyebrow before throwing Esteban the pillow again "Because I see you doing that"

"Well, I care about Avalor" Esteban throwed her back the pillow "And I think this is gonna be a great oportunity, but well I'm not that sure to leave Armando with the kingdom"

"So do you think I would let Paloma ruling it while we are out?" Shuriki said throwing again the pillow to Esteban "I rather kill her if she rules my kingdom"

"Are you jealous?" Esteban said playfully

"No" Shuriki said trying to not blush

"I think you are cute but also a little irritant when you are jealous" Esteban sat next to Shuriki

"You are lucky that I'm so tired right now to use my wand" She scoffed "Goodnight, Esteban"

"Goodnight" Esteban walked away before receiving a big hug from Shuriki "Your grace...I mean...Shuriki...Well..I" He didn't find any word to said about that surprising showing of affection from the sorceress, he just hug her back.

"Thank you" She said snuggling "You are too warm"

"I'm not" Esteban protested

"Yes, you are" Shuriki snuggled more

"Shuriki...you are hurting me" Esteban breathed

"Okay" She freed him before returning to her bed "Goodnight"

"Goodnight" Esteban smiled.

The mroning arrived. Esteban was using his royalty outfit ready to meet King Kintoshi, but he didn't saw Shuriki and they were almost arriving to the kingdom. He open the door of her room and well find her sleeping, so he start to slowing trying to wake her up in the most pleasant way but well of course that he could get mauled knowing that Shuriki isn't the most pleasable person to wake up when she is taking her nap.

"Queen Shuriki" Esteban shaked Shuriki before she hit him with a pillow "Shuriki.."

"Get away and let me sleep if you want to not get mauled" She warned him without even opening her eyes

"We are almost comming" Esteban told her "You are gonna be late"

"Oh boy" Shuriki yawned before running to prepare herself.

The ship finally arrived to their destiny just in time when Shuriki was ready. Chancellor and Queen arrive and been recive by the citizens from Satu who were kind of surprise by their strange looking.

"You must be queen Shuriki and Chancellor Esteban from Avalor" King Kintoshi smiled

"Is a pleasure to mee-" By mistake Shuriki and Esteban smashed their heads making a revence in the same time.

"I'm sorry, your gra-" Esteban was about to apologize before finding Shuriki blushing and giggling

"It was my fault" She said

"Well, let me show you the palace" Kintoshi smiled

They were going in a carriage looking the most beatiful view of the kingdom before finding a beautiful palace with paitings. One of the most beautiful things was the porcelain, the most beautiful was the jade one. The palace was huge and well it was seem it was easy to get lost. King Kintoshi shown them some traditional outits what well..they would choose and wear it.

"The clothing is so soft"Esteban smiled at his blue and red outfit he choose "Are you ready? I want to see you"

"I almost ready" Shuriki shown him her green and dark blue dress making him in a trance when he saw her "Do I look that bad?"

"No, no, no" Esteban smiled "You are absolutly stunning. So beautiful"

"Well, I only need to well but this weird thing with the flower in my hair" Shuriki said "And you look so handsome"

"Let me help you" Esteban gently put the brush with the flower in Shuriki's hair which was in a bow

"Let's see how this hat goes with your outfit" Shuriki place the hat in Esteban's head "Perfect"

"Well we are ready" Esteban smiled close to kiss Shuriki but-

"You are georgeous " King Kintoshi arrived smiling "Come on, we gonna have our lunch. We also brings some forks if you do have problems with the sticks"

The lunch was of many traditional dishes of Satu and of course that they were able to try to use the sticks which where difficult to use. Shuriki actually seem to don't have any anger issue. Of course that she actually was whilling to control the sticks but gave a little smile watching Esteban doing worse. King Kintoshi told them about the traditions before he shown them a room where some musicians and dancers were..making Shuriki a little anxious.

"Would you mind to try to dance one of our traditional dances?" King Kintoshi asked kindly to them

"I'm okay with watching" Shuriki smiled

"I want to try" Esteban said as King Kintoshi show him with some dancers the movements as the musicians play

Shuriki found herself uncomfortable with all that noise but she had to admitt that she actually enjoy watching Esteban trying to dance, he was completely adorable and well she almost laugh at his fashion faces dancing. The visit was going absolutly great, kintoshi show them the kingdom and also many sweetd to them that Shuriki fell in love with. At the end of the day, Kintoshi let both to walk in their own if they want.

"So, what do you think about this kingdom?" Esteban asked

"I love it" Shuriki smiled "I never saw a beautiful sunset like that in the northern islands"

"Really? You never mention very often where you came from" Esteban said

"I actually prefer to not talk about it"Shuriki take his hand "I remember my first time seeing a sunset in Avalor, it was like a paint of..well a very talented artist"

"I have to admitt that, Satu have a best view of the sky. It's better than Avalor" Esteban said "So..other think to say?"

"Well...no" Shuriki said looking at him "I enjoy being with you here. This place is kind of romantic"

"Oh..emm well"Esteban blushed "You're right"

Then they look at each other before they share a long pasionate kiss while the sunset was going over. It was more like a cliché romantic scene..but of course that they weren't alone.

"Eh...this is kind of uncomfortable, Shintory" A servant said to another

"I thought that they were kind of weird by well being from different colors but...noe I think foreingners are strange, Kentashi" Shintory said

"I agree" Kentashi said

 _ **I'm glad you like my story, I got a little inspired by my friend Meiwakunatto's stories in devianart she is a very talented artist and make awesome drawings. Yes, I love work or play, one of Mei's stories, and there is a scene similar where two cititizens watch Esteban and shuriki changing quickly actions so one said that foreingners are actually strange. I hope that you don't mind about it, Mei. And yes, this is Esteriki/Shureban story.**_


End file.
